Immortalis
The Immortalis, also known by its production code XDA-1002: Immortalis, is a supermassive "new model" of the production line of the magitek infantry developed by Verstael Besithia as its ultimate creation. It is the final boss of Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto. It is a giant mechanical wormlike magitek armor with several drill-like appendages on its "mouth". It speedily moves through the snowy terrain and shoots red beams of energy from its magitek core. Story Verstael developed the Immortalis to create the greatest weapon. It is not known when the production of the Immortalis began, although audio logs suggest it took a long time to finish, as he had finished several projects, including the Barbarus, while the Immortalis was in development. After Verstael's magitek infantry felled Shiva in M.E 745, he decided to create a weapon he then dubbed the "Godslayer"; it is possible Immortalis is the culmination of this project. Although likely financed with support from Emperor Aldercapt in recognition to Verstael's progress, the researcher had other plans for the Immortalis. He intends to use it to make the world "feel his wrath" and that not even "Astrals would be safe", implying sinister, personal motives behind its creation. After Prompto Argentum is abducted and taken to the first magitek infantry development facility, he is provoked by Ardyn Izunia to look for the truth of his "home". He finds Verstael in a chamber with several clones of himself. Verstael begins to mutate into a daemon while telling Prompto he a clone born at the facility who had escaped the daemonification process by chance. Prompto, rejecting this, kills Verstael, but this causes his daemonified soul to be transferred to the Immortalis, activating it. The facility begins to self-destruct and Prompto gets aid from Aranea Highwind who convinces him to protect himself despite still being in shock. When Prompto and Aranea defeat the Barbarus in another facility, the machines announce the Immortalis has been activated. Prompto and Aranea flee the mechanical monstrosity with a snowmobile armed with a machine gun with Prompto deciding to put an end to Verstael's madness. As they travel the snow plain, Verstael's corrupted desires are voiced through the machine, intending to destroy the world he believes denied him his "glory", and repeating his desire to make everyone kneel before his newfound might. The Immortalis ravages through the landscape with its massive body as Prompto fills it with barrages of bullets. The Immortalis shoots beams of red energy at the snowmobile. After the machine is seemingly stopped, it begins to glow with daemonic aura and reactivates in an enraged state. The Immortalis attempts to charge its power on the core to blast Prompto, but the repeated gunning interrupts the process. In a final desperate attempt it tries to engulf the snowmobile, the core is destroyed, killing Verstael for good. Following this victory, Prompto decides to catch up to his friends to help them and feels ready to tell them the truth of his past. Ardyn watches Prompto from afar while humming the "Victory Fanfare". Gameplay The Immortalis is the final boss of "Episode Prompto". It is fought while riding a snowmobile, although the player only has control of the machine gun. There are several phases to the battle, and while riding the player cannot use items, and thus must persevere with caution. The player can use the analogue sticks to aim the gun, and the shoulder buttons to zoom in and to fire. The Immortalis can be damaged everywhere, but attacking it on its frontal drill deals the most damage. At first the Immortalis will move in zig-zag before moving to aim at the player. The player must damage the Immortalis until it explodes to prevent it from ramming them. At this point the drills begin to glow and shoot beams. Since the player cannot perform evasive maneuvers, they have to shoot at the drills to disable them. Repeated gunfire can also prevent some beams from hitting, although it is difficult to succeed unscathed. In its next phase the Immortalis glows and attempts to charge energy to attack the player, who must attack the core with a continuous assault to interrupt the charge; otherwise the blast will end in Game Over if it connects. After half of the Core's HP is depleted, it will attempt to "eat" the player, who must inflict damage quickly to prevent this. The player must aim to the middle of the glowing core to deal the most damage and continually attack now that the Immortalis is weakest to being damaged to stop it from charging its main attack. Depleting its HP in his stage wins the battle. Gallery Prompto-DLC-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Concept art. Immortalis-Aranea-Prompto-Escape-FFXV-DLC.png|Immortalis chases after Aranea and Prompto's snowmobile. Immortalis-Defeated-FFXV-Episode-Prompto.png|Immortalis defeated. A-Chilling-Clash-Highlight-FFXV-Episode-Prompto.png|A Chilling Clash Archive Highlight. Etymology and symbolism Immortalis is Latin for immortal. It refers to Verstael using it to transcend the death of his human body by fusing his very soul with magitek to empower Immortalis. With much of Niflheim rooted in Nordic myth, it is likely representative of Nidhoggr, the imprisoned dragon underneath Yggdrasil's roots who is said to herald Ragnarok upon its release. Trivia *The gun mechanic used for defeating the Immortalis was used in Moogle Chocobo Carnival and Final Fantasy XV: Assassin's Festival for the target shooting minigames. In the main game, the player can use mounted imperial machine guns at imperial bases, the Insomnia blockade, and aboard the assault craft in Chapter 11. *The design of the boss is somewhat reminiscent of the Decepticon, Driller, from the Transformers live action film franchise. Category:Downloadable content in Final Fantasy XV Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XV